The National Multiple Sclerosis Survey (NMSS) was a probability sample of all multiple sclerosis patients in the conterminous United States. The Survey gathered detailed data on the disease, employment, and social history of over l200 cases. We have analyzed these data, with respect to incidence, prevalence, cost, mobility restriction, factors affecting employment, and symptomatology. An article on mobility restriction was published. The analysis with respect to employment was completed and a journal article submitted. The article on symptomatology has been drafted. No additional analyses or articles are planned.